phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth wall/Season 2
These are fourth wall breaks from Season 2. List *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows off his latest invention, the BO-AT, Perry stares directly at the camera as if thinking, "Leave it to Doofenshmirtz to invent something that already exists." ("Interview With a Platypus") *Perry breaks the fourth wall by glaring at the camera after Monogram told him to watch his step on the newspaper. ("Backyard Aquarium") *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the invention, he says "Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, and scene!" ("The Chronicles of Meap") *During Kick My Way Into Her Heart, Doofenshmirtz introduces Love Handel to the audience. ("Thaddeus and Thor") *Isabella and Gretchen wipe the camera during Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash ("At the Car Wash"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks where the lightning is coming from ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *Major Monogram calls Cindy an animated member of the studio audience. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *Isabella breaks a fourth wall by looking at the camera when Phineas says Candace has a great sense of humor and remembers the time Candace got her face stuck in the sink. ("Cheer Up Candace") *When Doofenshmirtz screamed "Score!" he looked right in the camera, breaking the fourth wall. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *When Ferb takes the picture of the apple on Buford's head, he looks at the camera and says "Hmm, not really what I meant. But, okay." ("Picture This") *Phineas references the use of storm clouds to show negative impact before looking at the camera ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Candace breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera and saying "Not you! Don't hang up!" ("Candace's Big Day") *Following the Evil Jingle Segment that says "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!", Doofenshmirtz says "It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh!". Also, at the end of the story, Phineas says "Have fun, everybody!" to the audience. ("Wizard of Odd") *Ferb says the episode is 11 minutes in his oath. ("The Lizard Whisperer") *One of the floors in Phineas and Ferb's building is called the "studio audience floor" (it might be just a random floor) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing his De-Evolutionator, he says, "Can you all see in the back row," to the audience ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). *Carl replied to Major Monogram they are in a cartoon and Major Monogram reminds Carl to not break the fourth wall ("Make Play"). *An advertisement appears saying, "You're watching Television!". Phineas says that it is interrupting a visual gag and shoos it offscreen. Later, as Ferb recognizes Vanessa, Phineas tells the audience that Ferb knows everyone no matter where they go. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Phineas suggests he and Ferb should build a rollercoaster as a musical, and acknowledges that people are breaking into spontaneous song and dance with no discernible music source. Phineas also states to Isabella that Ferb had two lines earlier on, to which she responds, "Wow, chatty." Buford calls the boys with the flyer "extras." Also, Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act. Major Monogram says "Aw, come on!" when the end logos pop up. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists Category:F